Spice
Spice (スパイス Supaisu) is the Japanese ending theme of the anime adaptation of Shokugeki no Soma. It is sung by Tokyo Karankoron. The song was released on April 3, 2015. This song, the instrumental version, and the non-telop version of the ending anime sequence are featured on the album "Spice Type B", which was released on June 10, 2015. The song is also featured on the Type A and Limited Edition of the album. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics English= Though it’d be fine if I were to give up… Though I’m thinking I should just quit… I can’t even run away; So unsteady, so unsteady… At the fault of my having no confidence, I’m unable to even express myself, Which makes me lose my confidence… in a spiral, Spinning, spinning… But now that we’ve met, I won’t lose sight of it again! If I have a smile, I don’t need a single thing; I don’t need, Expensive things, Or flashy jewelery. Let’s gather around the dinner table, Setting spaces for, Yesterday’s mistakes, And uncertain tomorrows. Y’know, I don’t need a thing; I don’t need, Exquisite flavors, Or fancy presentation. Even if the taste of tears, Is salty – In the end, If you can still smile, That’s spice. My feelings just can’t keep up, And I end up stopping along the way. But tomorrow just won’t wait for me, So exasperated, so exasperated… Joining hands ’til it hurts; Keeping our shaking hands steady – It’d be nice if we could keep moving forward, At the speed of the beating hearts! Let’s cry with all our might… And laugh with all our might! If we’re together, I don’t need a single thing; I don’t need any more, Fake smiles, Or false pride. Let’s tidily fold away, Weaknesses and complaints, Storing them away in the back of a drawer. Y’know, I don’t need a thing; I don’t need, That extra aroma, Or unnecessary coloring. Even if just the ingredients alone, Is not enough, If without decoration, You can still smile… No matter the group of people, I’ve been alone; Even if I’m still alone now, I’m not lonely in the slightest! If I have a smile, I don’t need a single thing; I don’t need, Expensive things, Or flashy jewelry. Let’s gather around the dinner table, Setting spaces for, Yesterday’s mistakes, And uncertain tomorrows. Y’know, I don’t need a thing; I don’t need, Exquisite flavors, Or fancy presentation. Even if the taste of tears, Is salty – In the end, If you can still smile, If you can still smile, With people precious to you… If you can still smile, Then above all else, That’s spice. |-| Rōmaji= akiramechatte ii noni yamechae tte omou noni nigedasu koto sae dekinakute fura fura, fura fura jishin ga nakute sono sei de jibunjishin mo dasenakute jishin nakushite supairaru guru guru, guru guru demo deaeta kara mou miushinawanai yo egao ga areba, iranai nanimo gouka na shina mo hade na kazari mo iranai kara shokutaku kakomou kinou no misu mo fuan na asu mo soete nee, iranai nanimo kotta ajitsuke mo shareta moritsuke mo, iranai kara namida no aji wa mou shoppai toshitemo saigo ni itsumo waraetara sore ga supaisu kimochi ga tsuite ikanakute tachidomatte shimau no ni ashita wa mattekurenakute hara hara, hara hara itaikurai te awasete furueru te gutto osaete dokidoki, mune no hayasa de dondon, susumetara ii na omoikiri naite omoikiri waraou issho ni ireba iranai nanimo uso no egao mo tsuyogari nara mou, iranai kara chiisaku tatamou yowasa mo guchi mo tana no oku ni demo, oite nee, iranai nanimo sono kaorizuke mo muri na irozuke mo, iranai kara sozai no mama ja mou tarinai to shitemo kazarazu itsumo waraetara donna hitogomi demo hitori datta kedo ima wa hitori da to shite mo, kodoku nanka ja nai egao ga areba, iranai nanimo gouka na shina mo hade na kazari mo, iranai kara shokutaku kakomou, kinou no misu mo, fuan na asu mo soete nee, iranai nanimo kotta ajitsuke mo shareta moritsuke mo, iranai kara namida no aji wa mou shoppai to shitemo saigo ni itsumo waraetara, waraetara, taisetsu na hito to waraetara, nani yori mo, sore ga supaisu |-| Japanese= あきらめちゃっていいのに やめちゃえって思うのに 逃げ出すことさえできなくて フラフラ、フラフラ 自信がなくてそのせいで 自分自身も出せなくて 自信無くしてスパイラル グルグル、グルグル でも出逢えたから もう見失わないよ 笑顔があれば、 いらない何も 豪華な品も 派手な飾りも、 いらないから 食卓囲もう 昨日のミスも 不安な明日も 添えて ねぇ、いらない何も 凝った味付けも シャレた盛り付けも、 いらないから 涙の味はもう しょっぱいとしても 最後にいつも 笑えたら それがスパイス 気持ちが着いて行かなくて 立ち止まってしまうのに 明日は待ってくれなくて ハラハラ、ハラハラ 痛いくらい拳合わせて 震える手ぐっとおさえて どきどき、胸の速さで どんどん、進めたらいいな 思いきり泣いて 思いきり笑おう 一緒にいれば いらない何も ウソの笑顔も 強がりならもう、 いらないから 小さくたたもう 弱さもグチも 棚の奥にでも、置いて ねぇ、いらない何も その香り付けも 無理な色付けも、 いらないから 素材のままじゃもう 足りないとしても 飾らずいつも 笑えたら どんな人混みでも ひとりだったけど 今はひとりだとしても、 孤独なんかじゃない 笑顔があれば、 いらない何も 豪華な品も 派手な飾りも、いらないから 食卓囲もう 昨日のミスも 不安な明日も 添えて ねぇ、いらない何も 凝った味付けも シャレた盛り付けも、 いらないから 涙の味はもう しょっぱいとしても 最後にいつも 笑えたら、 笑えたら、 大切な人と 笑えたら、 何よりも、 それがスパイズ Videos Changes Spice Episode 1 - Mayumi.png|Episode 1: Mayumi Kurase Spice Episode 2 - Erina.png|Episode 2: Erina Nakiri Spice Episode 3 - Megumi.png|Episode 3: Megumi Tadokoro Spice Episode 4 - Yuki and Ryoko.png|Episode 4: Yūki Yoshino and Ryōko Sakaki Spice Episode 5 - Satoshi.png|Episode 5: Satoshi Isshiki Spice Episode 6 - Hisako.png|Episode 6: Hisako Arato Spice Episode 7 - Ikumi.png|Episode 7: Ikumi Mito Spice Episode 8 - Shun and Zenji.png|Episode 8: Shun Ibusaki and Zenji Marui Spice Episode 9 - Takumi and Isami.png|Episode 9: Isami Aldini and Takumi Aldini Spice Episode 10 - Gin.png|Episode 10: Gin Dōjima Spice Episode 11 - Hinako.png|Episode 11: Hinako Inui Spice Episode 12 - Kojirō.png|Episode 12: Kojirō Shinomiya Spice Episode 13 - Shōji and Daigo.png|Episode 13: Shōji Satō and Daigo Aoki Spice Episode 14 - Alice and Ryō.png|Episode 14: Alice Nakiri and Ryō Kurokiba Spice Takumi no Shitamachi Gassen - Akira and Jun.png|OVA 01: Akira Hayama and Jun Shiomi * One scene in the ending depicts a little demon version of Sōma who gives some spices to Megumi to eat. However, in the scene immediately after, the character who reacts to the food changes with every episode, as depicted in the slideshow. * From Episode 3 onwards, the ending is slightly altered. The rotating chili spice during a scene which depicts Erina, Hisako and Ikumi is notably larger and covers the whole screen. As it switches the borders between this scene and the next one instead of just passing through. ** In the scene after that, Sōma is notably shaded with darker colors, giving a feel of him being more distant from Megumi's perspective. Trivia * The scene where the members of the Polar Star Dormitory sit around the table with Sōma in the middle is a reference to the Bible story of the Last Supper, in which Jesus shares his final meal with his Apostles before his death. * Erina Nakiri and Sōma Yukihira are humming a version of the ending theme in Episode 9. * A piano version of the ending theme is played in Episode 24. References *Translation and transliteration by Lyrical Nonsense Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending Themes